


Brooding Season Comes Once A Sweep

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Feralstuck, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: but Feferi sure doesn't. At least not when Terezi gets a hold of her.





	Brooding Season Comes Once A Sweep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feralstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/gifts).



> Part of a special little exchange :3

The cool night air felt heavenly on your skin as you moonbathed on a large rock sitting on the shoreline. Your skin had started to feel flushed and warm over the last few days, and you decided you just wanted to stretch out and relax without worrying about the tides carrying you around. Your favourite secluded inlet had proven a nice spot to slip away from others and enjoy some time alone.

You had been at it for almost an hour before your solitude was disturbed by a shadow passing over you and seeming to land past the treeline in front of you. The sound of the landing was enough to startle you, causing your fins to flare out as you jumped to your feet, curiosity drawing towards the event.

As you peeked around the trees, you caught the reflection of your own bioluminescence on the bark, and it had you confused for a moment. You shouldn’t be this bright, should you?

Before you could think about it any further, you heard the sound of wood splintering behind you, and suddenly there was a large, scaled body pressing up against you and pinning you to the tree. There was a thick scent around you immediately, and you could feel hot breath on the back of your neck as whoever had you pinned was sniffing at your skin.

“You smell so good.” The figure’s rough, feminine voice grated in your ear. It was vaguely familiar, but you couldn’t place where you had heard it before. Her clawed hands started to roam down your sides, warm and firm against your skin.

“Wh-who?” Her hips pressed into you from behind, and you felt something wet press against your skin as the thick scent around you got stronger. Her tongue licked at your neck invasively, sending a shiver down your spine.

“You don’t know who I am? But I know you Feferi! Always swimming so beautifully! And now when I noticed you moonbathing, I just  _ had _ to come closer. I couldn’t have imagined you’d wander right into my claws! You can just call me Terezi.” Her hands slid around your trim midsection, scales warm against you as she pulled you into her body.

The heady smell Terezi was emitting was making your head feel a little cloudy, and the warm, wet flesh pressing into your back sent an aching sensation to your loins. She presses kisses to the joint of your neck and shoulder, tail thumping into the ground as she started to grind against you. Her wings flapped out and you felt her move you away from the tree, effortlessly pressing you down onto your hands and knees, breath hot on your skin.

“You’re just the cutest little seadweller, you know? I can smell the heat on you, and you’re all mine.” It all suddenly made sense. No wonder you had felt so off lately to begin with, brooding season had started. She pressed her hips into you again, and you could feel what you now realized was her bulge start to creep down between your legs, smearing lubricant along your skin as it went.

You could feel the heat building between your legs more than even as Terezi started to rock her hips against you, grinding as her bulge sought out your nook. It didn’t take long for her to find it, but by then you were already thoroughly soaked and her bulge felt hot against your lips. Her tail thumped down loudly again, and you could hear her claws dig into the tree roots around you as she pressed forward, letting her heat sink into you with a growl of pleasure.

Even if you hadn’t been ready for brooding season, your body was more than prepared and Terezi’s slick bulge had no trouble sinking into you. She felt utterly huge as she stretched you open, worming deep into you and pulling loud groans from your throat. She had to lift your tail over her shoulder to get all the way in, but when she did you were little more than a moaning puddle under her.

“Gog Feferi,” Her voice was punctuated by groans as her hips rocked back and forth, fucking you leisurely. “You’re so  _ tight _ .”

You wanted to respond, but a particularly rough thrust interrupted you, driving another moan from your lips as her hips impacted yours. One clawed hand held your hip, and you could feel the sharp points digging into your skin as she held you just where she wanted you. She was just so big and powerful, and you couldn’t help but squeeze around her tighter.

Terezi picked up the pace, digging her claws into the ground harder as she pounded you from behind. Her tail continued to slam into the ground, and you could see the light from your markings glowing brighter as she rapidly pushed you to your peak.

With a loud cry, you hit your climax, shuddering in Terezi’s grip as she continued to thrust into you. Her claws dug into your hip again, and she pushed you down harder, bending over to groan into your ear.

“That’s right, prawncess. Cum for me.” She redoubled her efforts, bulge coiling and stretching out your nook in the most delightful ways. It didn’t take much longer for her to push you into another orgasm, her bulge hitting every sensitive part of you. Still, Terezi didn’t let up, pounding into you as her bulge started to throb inside of you.

You could feel the breeze as her wings started to flap, and her tail coiled around your leg as she let out a cry of her own. Her hips slammed into yours hard, and she held you in place as she started to cum. Hot teal slurry gushed into you as her bulge unloaded, throbbing and pulsing in your nook.

The sensation of Terezi filling you was more than enough to push you into another powerful orgasm, causing your nook to flex rapidly around her bulge. With a few more heated thrusts, Terezi finally collapsed against you, her larger body pinning you to the ground. She only moved enough to let your tail drop, her own quickly wrapping around it.

Both of you were panting heavily now, and Terezi’s bulge slowly slipped out of you as she caught her breath. You could feel her slurry start to leak from you as she settled more comfortably on top of you, her warmth comforting as a wave of exhaustion hit you, lulling you to sleep under her purring form.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or check out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
